


Rain

by lego_hearts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns, half looking over his shoulder in acknowledgment. “How long is it going to feel like this?”<br/>He doesn't need to see the expression on the angel's face to know he is wearing a questioning expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Sherlock watches for a long time, even though John has walked away. Even though he can't see him anymore his eyes are drawn rigidly in the direction his best friend went. He blinks. His lips part but he doesn't say anything. It's going to rain soon.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
He turns, half looking over his shoulder in acknowledgment. “How long is it going to feel like this?”  
  
He doesn't need to see the expression on the angel's face to know he is wearing a questioning expression.  
  
“How long before it stops...hurting?”  
  
Sherlock sees movement and turns completely to see Castiel looking up into Heaven, his expression unreadable, even for him.  
  
“I cannot tell you that yet,” he says slowly. “But I will let you know.”  
  
Sherlock clears his throat and squares his shoulders, forcing down any and all emotions that have been slowly creeping through him. “It's for the best. You said so yourself.”  
  
“And you trust me?” Castiel's eyes drop and meet Sherlock's.  
  
“I have no one else to trust, now.”  
  
Castiel nods his head. “They will be fine eventually. All of them. We are better off together, Sherlock. Danger rides on our shoulders-”  
  
Sherlock holds up a hand and Castiel falls silent. He casts one more look in the direction John had gone, almost every atom of his being screaming to follow him. His outstretched hand balls into a fist, a physical manifestation of the restraint it is taking to stay put.  
  
“We need to go now,” he says finally, turning completely in the opposite direction, his coat billowing out behind him. Castiel follows, hands in the pockets of his suit jacket, just two more inconspicuously dark figures in a graveyard, blending in with the mourners and disappearing into the rainclouds.


End file.
